


Of Memories And Warmth

by Reilith



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Illness, Lemon, Smut, Yaoi, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reilith/pseuds/Reilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative title: Ill Memories. A two-shot SaruMi. Saruhiko is not feeling well and messing with Misaki is the best way to elevate his mood. How will Misaki react and what will happen when Saruhiko's headache and cold turn for worse? I do not own anything from K. I also suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Memories And Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> In regards to my ever-growing SaruMi otp(even though I have no idea how that happened, I was obsessed with KurohShiro at first ^_^ no regrets though~) my first SaruMi fan fiction.Shot but sweet I'd like to say. I hope you like it. The idea was from the top of my head, I wrote most of it during my Japanese Economy class one week but finished it later on. The second chapter is almost finished, I am just too lazy to type it out.

Ill Intentions

He was sitting on his favorite bench in the park, drinking his coffee. Bags under his eyes suggested that the coffee was a necessity to keep him awake. The truth was – Saruhiko felt worse than he looked. He was coming down with a cold, a rather nasty one in fact, and that combined with long working hours made him grumpy and ill-mannered, even more than usual.

Taking the last sip of his now cold coffee he was ready to head off to the Scepter4 office, but when he tried to get up his vertigo took him by surprise and he fell over back to the bench, spilling the last drops of coffee over his uniform.

Rubbing his eyes until he saw stars also didn't help and when he noticed the remnants of his coffee on his brand new uniform jacket he threw the cup over his head, annoyed. He 'tsk'ed when he heard it land on somebody's head. The person swore loudly and Fushimi rolled his eyes at the action, before realizing who's voice it was. His frown was erased in an instant as he turned to face his old comrade from Homura.

As he turned, Misaki's face was the complete opposite to his sly grin.

-          Mi-sa-ki... – was all he was able to say before the older teen had cut him off.

-          I knew it had to be you Saru! You idiot, why dont' you look when you throw stuff?!

'Typical Misaki' Saruhiko thought. 'He's not at all concerned about me throwing trash around, as long as I don't hit someone. Priorities...'

Fushimi knew well that it was wrong throwing garbage like that, but in his current condition he didn't really care that much. The splitting headache he had since this morning reminded him of that. He instantly frowned, remembering the stacked pile of papers that waited for him at work.

'Well, at least I'll have some fun now.' He thought. Messing with Misaki always elevated his mood.

Misaki kept rambling about trash and Saruhiko being a jerk when Saru approached him, making him stop in the middle of the sentence.

-          Why are you giving me that creepy look, traitor? – Misaki's cheeks turnedslightly pink as his ex-friend glared at him.

-          You look special today Misaki. I can't really put my finger on it, but, is it something about your hair? – Fushimi teased him, waiting for the line to be crossed. He tried to ignore the pain in his skull.

-          What are you talking about? – Misaki gave him a confused expression.

-          It's the same as I have always known it, you are the same, but in the same time you're not... Hmm... – Fushimi was now intesely staring at him.

-           Shuddup you damn traitor, you don't know anything about me! – Misaki yelled, making a few pidgeons on the nearby bench fly away.

-          Oooh, but I do know a great deal about you Mi-sa-ki. Or have you forgotten all the happy times we've shared?

-          None of them were happy!

-          Is that so? I do remember quite a few very interesting times myself. Such as the time we ate pizza at your place, or the time we rode the rolercoster and I bought you ice-cream afterwards. What were your exact words? 'I seriously couldn't be happier than now.' If I recall correctly.

Misaki blushed, remembering that sunny afternoon when they skipped school. He shook his head and retored:

-          You erased every happy memory, as well as everything good about you when you betryed Homura!

-          Tsk, you're _still_ fixating on that...

-          I don't want to listen to your words anymore you damn Saru! I'm leaving.

Saruhiko's smile turned upside down as he saw the short redhead grab his skatebord and turn away.

-          Oh c'mon, weren't we having fun until just now, Mi-sa-ki?

This tipped him off. Misaki's ears turned red with anger as he turned and marched to the dark haired teen.

-          You think all this is _fun_? You think I'm having _fun_?! Maybe it's _fun_ to you, but I'm definitely _not having fun_! – he emphasized each 'fun', showing his discomfort.

Saruhiko watched his pained expression, analysing his features. His gaze slowly travelled to Misaki's eyes and Saruhiko's heart skipped a beat. The hazel eyes resonated with hatered, hurt and regret. And something more...

-          _This isn't fun at all..._ – Misaki whispered with a broken voice, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

Saruhiko couldn't handle it anymore. His face held no expression as he turned and left. He wasn't having fun either anymore. More than that, he didn't want to see that sad face, the saddness _he_ caused to the preson that meant most to him.

Misaki was wipping the tear from his hot cheek when he saw Saru leaving. At first, he didn't care, Saru brought him nothing but pain since he left Homura. But, in a heartbeat he felt the gapping hole in his chest he knew too well – it always appeared when they were apart, even before when Saru was still there for him.

Being around him now was painful, but being without him was devastating. He was just about to shout after him, make him come back and torture Misaki some more when he saw Saru collapse on the pavement. In an instant Misaki was by his side, fingers burried in Saruhiko's shirt, shaking him.

-          Oe, oe! Saru, wake up! You damn Saru, don't do this to me... Saru!!

The last thing Saruhiko saw was a pair of hazel eyes.


End file.
